vestigios oscuros
by Dark Adrenaline
Summary: Extrañas pesadillas acontecen inexplicablemente en la mente de Kai Hiwatari. Torturas subconscientes que dejan marcas en la realidad. Vestigios causados por una oscura venganza. Los días pasan y un evento los reunirá. Volviendo a salir a la luz, aquellos acontecimientos pasados...CAPITULO 7!
1. Chapter 1

ok~ esta primera historia de beyblade que escribo (nervios) ...este primer cap me inspire en el libro y película de Stephen King _Misery. _aunque no sabia si escribir la versión fílmica o la de novela (fue muy difícil decidirme), pero opte por la versión filmica, la otra era muy sangrienta (da impresión, en serio)...bueno los personajes no son mios, obviamente de su respectivo autor...ok espero que le guste n.n~

* * *

Capitulo 1: Pesadilla

-¿En dónde diablos estoy?- pregunto exaltado y sorprendido Kai Hiwatari

Su voz se oía a ecos, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sus ojos permanecían totalmente abiertos, como platos, a medida que sus pulsaciones aumentaban poco a poco, que a su vez escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración.

La oscuridad y el silencio, son lo espectadores de extraño acontecimiento, que estaba viviendo el joven ruso. No entendía con exactitud cómo fue que termino allí. Los mismos nervios no lo dejaban pensar claramente.

No había paredes, ni suelo, ni siquiera podía distinguir si había gravedad o algo relativo a la realidad, nada. Simplemente oía su respiración.

-¿Qué es todo esto?..Maldición! Alguien me puede oír?!

Sus gritos se fueron opacándose lentamente por el mismo silencio. Su cólera comenzaba a tomar las riendas de su ser, acechando impulsivamente sus emociones, como fuertes tempestades en épocas de invierno.

Sus manos temblaban, como resultado de sus emociones, al igual que sus labios. La exaltación y la desesperación, que no conocían el tiempo, repercutían constantemente en su ser, fusionándose entre ambas hasta formarse el mismo temor y sobre todo el miedo.

-¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?..Acaso es miedo?..Miedo?..A qué?

- A lo inesperado

Esa voz lo sorprendió repentinamente, en medio de su extraña soledad. Mirando a su alrededor, trata de encontrar a esa persona. Pero sin de encontrarla o verla el ruso le responde:

-Quien demonios eres? ¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunta con cierta rudeza

-No sabes quién soy? Acaso no recuerdas mi vos?- le dice en tono irónico y ligero.

-No, idiota…Si esto es una broma o algo por el estilo, sabes...No es gracioso-le digo con su tono de rudeza.

-hey! No hace falta que seas rudo conmigo…Además un poco de diversión no viene nada mal no?-

Tras decir esas palabras, una risa malévola invade cada espacio que había reinado el mismísimo silencio.

Kai sin bajar la retaguardia, observaba con rudeza y detenimiento su alrededor. Oía sus palabras y sus rizas, de cierto modo le resultaban familiares. No cavia duda de que esa voz juvenil, era de un chico, pero de quien?

- Mira imbécil, porque mierda no das tu maldita cara- dijo el joven ruso, entre los límites de su paciencia.

Terminada sus palabras, sintió un fuerte amarre en su cuello, acortándole poco a poco su respiración, atrayéndolo hacia su dominante. Sus ojos rubíes, con cierta dificultad trataban de ver el brazo. Entre sus pensamientos decía:

-_gabardina blanca...p...Pue...Puede ser de q...Quien se trate-_

Antes de que se quede sin oxigeno, Kai violentamente le da un fuerte codazo a su acechador, librándose finamente. Pero al momento de voltearse y contraatacarlo, inesperadamente el oscuro lugar cambia radicalmente.

Sus ojos abrieron sorpresivamente ante el lugar que se encontraba ahora mismo. Era una pequeña habitación con sus cuatro paredes laminados de papel decorativo, ya bastante viejo y gastado al igual que sus pisos de madera que rechinaban a medida que alguien se acercaba allí.

No podía moverse, estaba totalmente atado de pies y manos contra los respaldos de la cama de madera. Con los nervios acechándolo, Kai con su mirada desesperada, estudiaba rápidamente el lugar.

A su izquierda podía ver una pequeña ventana, que traspasaba la tenue luz de la mañana, iluminando con su poca luz la habitación. Debajo de la ventana, yacía un pequeño escritorio junto con una máquina de escribir, con una pila de hojas y una silla de ruedas?

Le pareció extraño ver la silla de ruedas, si él no era una persona invalida. Pero lo más extraño fue ver el vaso repleto de pequeñas capsulas medicinales sobre la mesa de luz, y sobre esta reposaba una pequeña caja del cual describía con el nombre NOVRIL.

-Deben ser de las mismas capsulas…Pero por qué?...Porque estoy en un lugar como este?- murmuraba para sí mismo.

Los pasos se detuvieron, hasta que oye el destrabo de la puerta principal del cuarto. Con la mirada envuelta en un frenesí de emociones, observa fijamente a la persona quien accede a entrar.

El asombro deslumbraba con tal ímpetu en su ser, al ver ingresar esa persona. Sintió un terrible escalofríos que recorría su espina dorsal, cuando sus miradas se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo, desde su ultima beybatalla cuando el joven pelirrojo pertenencia a la corporación BEGA. El joven poseía a una de las bestias bit más poderosas del mundo. Pacifista, tranquilo, como un extenso océano azul, pero puede cambiar su actitud rotundamente, en un asolado tifón que esta acechando las islas del pacifico. Ese era Brooklyn Masefield.

Había algo en él. Presiente que algo terrible va a ocurrir, el mismo ambiente que reina en ese momento se lo acontecía.

-Kai finalmente nos vemos…cuanto tiempo sin vernos- decía el pelirrojo tras una grata sonrisa.

-Brooklyn! Deja de decir estupideces y desátame ahora- en un tono rudo.

-Uh! Propio de ti Kai, nunca vas a tratar a nadie con amabilidad y cortesía- decía sutilmente, a medida que se acercaba lentamente al joven ruso, con algo que ocultaba en una de sus manos.

Las palabras salían cierta soltura de los labios de Brooklyn, pero su mayor atención, era lo que ocultaba en su mano. Cada vez más podía percibir y sentir, el intenso temor, que comenzaba a expandirse en el ambiente. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo seguía hablando con toda tranquilidad.

-Kai, no crees que este lugar no se te hace conocido?- se detiene frente a él.

-No, y no me interesa. Deja de hacer estas estupideces y sácame de aquí- decía mientras luchaba por librarse.

-Es inútil Kai, no podrás librarte, y menos en mi mundo, en donde yo manejo todo lo que yace aquí- decía mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba en la comisura de sus labios- volviendo al tema mi querido Kai, este lugar me encanta porque me recuerda a una de mis novelas preferidas de Stephen King, Misery. Alguna vez leíste ese libro?

-no..-con cierto desprecio.

-Uh que lastima…Bueno, está bien, no importa…Tendré misericordia contigo, ya que no haré sufrir como en el libro…pero si como en la película.

Tras anunciar sus palabras, el pelirrojo con cierta sutileza y gratitud le enseña ante los ojos del ruso el mazo, que en un principio lo escondía. Kai, lo miraba con tanto temor, ya no podía resguardar más ese miedo que comenzaba a salir a flote.

En cuento a Brooklyn, disfrutaba cada reacción y emoción de su víctima. Manteniendo en su cordura, sin precipitarse en su locura tan rápido. Quería gozarlo cada segundo. Las palabras y groserías del ruso eran para él, como el sonido de los oleajes de una playa paradisiaca.

Su mayor deleite era la clara expresión paranoica y temerosa de víctima, ante su acto.

-Estás enfermo…eres un demente…espera…ESPERA BROOLYN!...PORQUE MIERDA HACES ESTO?!- con cierta exaltación.

-Porque lo hago?...es simple y sencilla la respuesta Kai…lo hago porque me gusta verte sufrir…Esto es una reverencia de bienvenida a mi mundo.-

La fluidez de sus palabras caía velozmente, como cuchillas en los oídos de Kai. La agonía de su temor ya no tenía freno, sus nervios se aceleraba cada vez más, al igual que su corazón. Las mismas palabras de Brooklyn lo habían dejado sin aliento. Simplemente dejándose llevar a la intemperie de sus reacciones físicas, ya que su mente se nubló, ante el acontecimiento que estaba viviendo.

-E-espera Br-Brooklyn…n-no lo h-hagas…por…por favor-

Sus palabras se entrecortaban, a medida que el pelirrojo alzaba con ambas manos el mazo al air, con una sonrisa frívola en sus labios, y con sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par.

-BIENVENIDO A MI MUNDO KAI, DONDE TU SUFRIMIENTO ES MI LOCURA…MI MAYOR DIVERSIÓN!

Las ultima palabras, lo gritó con tanto gozo y frenesí, al mismo instante en que acecha su pie izquierdo. Justo en ese preciso instante en que sentiría el intenso dolor, vuelve rápidamente a la realidad. A la realidad de su habitación.

Su respiración agitada, al igual que su corazón, trataban de apaciguarse. Su cuerpo envuelto de sudor, tanto que traspasaba su remera. Recostado sobre su cama, trataba de estabilizarse.

Segundos después, suena su despertador, lo apaga como todas las mañanas, para iniciar su día. Aun estando en la misma realidad, su mente aun divagaba en los recuerdos de su pesadilla. Había algo en particular en ello, que ningún sueño o pesadilla lo había notado hasta ahora.

-_Esa pesadilla, lo sentí tan real-_en sus pensamientos- que esto?!..Como mierda fue…!

Sin haber terminado sus palabras, sus ojos rubíes se abrieron sorpresivamente al notar las marcas de atadura en sus muñecas. Invadido por el asombro, rápidamente tira de las sabanas que tapaban el resto de su cuerpo, despojándolas al suelo, centrando su mirada hacia sus tobillos, donde inesperadamente también yacían esas marcas en ellos.

-No, no puede ser…mierda…pero si fue una maldita pesadilla…no puede estar pasando- se decía a sí mismo.

Aquello lo había vacilado por completo, no podía percatarse ante ello, no encontraba una razón lógica, de cómo una simple pesadilla podría generar algún daño que afectará a la realidad.

Su mirada centraba en su pie izquierdo. Notó que estaba normal, no había hinchazón, ni hematomas, ni tampoco algún hueso fuera de su lugar. No cabe duda en comprobarlo.

Lentamente se sienta en el borde de la cama, apoyando ambos pies en el frio suelo.

_-Puedo sentir el piso…No afectó a los nervios…también muevo normalmente los dedos…Por ahora no hay problemas de movilidad…y ahora lo ultimo-_

Poco a poco se levanta de la cama, tratando de no apoyar del todo su pie, aun no se sentía seguro. Hasta que lo apoyo del todo.

_-puedo pisar…no siento dolor…supongo que si camino, no me afectará…Pero todavía tengo la duda de donde aparecieron esas marcas-_mirando sus marcas.

Las dudas deambulaban en su mente. Aun así Kai inicia su jornada diaria, como si nada hubiese pasado.

(Fin capitulo 1)

* * *

Acepto criticas constructivas, opiniones y dudas...y con gusto se los responderé...please dejen reviews .


	2. Chapter 2

uff! -.- por fin, les traigo el capitulo 2. Disculpen la tardanza es que estoy un poco atareada con el tiempo, hace poquitos días que empece a trabajar, y se me complica un poco . Así que haré lo posible para publicar los próximos capítulos lo más pronto que pueda.

Respondo los reviews:

** kimiko ivanov: **me alegro q te haya atrapado la historia n.n. La verdad tanto Kai como Brooklyn aparte de amarlos platonicamente, son mis dos musas para armar esta historia. n/n Saludos

** Yue Kokuyoku: **y se pondrá más interesante, eso dalo por hecho..hay muchas sorpresas más adelante. Saludos n.n

** Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** hare lo humanamente posible de corregir esos errores de redacción y ortográfico , y sobre todo en lo posible de no ser repetitiva ,es uno de mis defectos que más odio al momento de escribir y trato de prevenirlo. Más allá de todo, me alegro mucho que haya gustado la historia, y en cuanto Stephen King, es mi autor preferido. Siempre aprendo de él, al igual que Lovecraft. Saludos n.n

* * *

Capitulo 2: Brooklyn

Los gritos y las balbuceadas resonaban como grandes ecos, en los amplios y largos pasillos de la Clínica Psiquiátrica Dr. Sigmund Freud. Sonidos típicos y cotidianos de aquel lugar. Todos los enfermos desencadenaban sus locuras, en los pasillos o en sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo frenados y vigilados por los mismos enfermeros del lugar.

Como todos los demás enfermos eran custodiados constantemente por ellos, a excepción, de él. Quien permanecía en total silencio, sentado en el borde de la cama ubicado frente a la ventana, y con la cabeza baja. Los rayos de la tarde iluminaban notoriamente sus cabellos rojizos y su ensanchada sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-pregunta una voz cercana.

Lentamente el joven pelirrojo alza su mirada cierta serenidad y suspicacia, al escuchar esa vos. Entre los rayos de la tarde, observaba detenidamente la imagen de sí mismo que se encontraba frente a él. Sus alas se extendían naturalmente, con sus ojos fijos e intimidantes atenuaban su maldad y su odio. El aura violácea que desprendía de su cuerpo destilaba fluidamente en todo su alrededor, hacía los rayos de sol que perpetraba en la habitación comenzaran a apagarse. Oscureciéndola poco a poco.

-¿Cual es el siguiente paso Brooklyn?...Kai ahora pertenece a nuestro universo- le dice aquel ser con vehemencia.

-Jugar con él…Disfrutemos de él más que nunca…Esto recién empieza, no apresuremos demasiado las cosas- murmuraba, esbozando su ingrata sonrisa.

Esas palabras le agradaban, pero no del todo. Quería sentirlo de verdad, tenerlo entre sus manos, acecharlo como realmente quiere.

-Que así sea-

Al terminar sus últimas palabras, la oscura imagen entra bruscamente en su cuerpo, dándole un ligero movimiento en todo su cuerpo, como si fuese un espíritu que se posesiona en un cuerpo humano. Segundos después ingresa un enfermero a la habitación, avisándole que había recibido visitas y que lo esperaban en el patio de la clínica.

El pelirrojo custodiado por su enfermero, se encaminaba hacia el patio central. Atraviesa los largos y angostos pasillos del lugar, con la mirada baja ocultando sus ojos entre sus mechas rojizas, en total silencio por fuera. Las voces del ser oscuro oscilan nuevamente en su mente.

-"_otra vez a tu encuentro semanal con tu amiguito Garland"-_

-_"Así es, pero esta vez presiento que será diferente"-_

_-"¿crees que hoy será el día?"-_

_- "Posiblemente"-_

Bruscamente, su mente aparece la imagen su ex-entrenador, Hiro. Recordando sus días como su alumno predilecto, sus entrenamientos. Y su tipo de relación con él, más allá del respeto de maestro-alumno. Durante aquellos años Brooklyn había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos y afectos hacía su sensei.

_-"No puedes olvidarte de él…Pobre infeliz"-_

_-"jamás enteras lo que siento por él"-_

Llegó a su encuentro, estaba allí su amigo Garland, sentado en la misma banca de mármol del patio, como todas sus visitas semanales. Pero esta vez estaba acompañado de su médico de cabecera, sosteniendo en sus manos su expediente médico. Tal como lo presiente, aun así disimulo sus emociones, tomándolo con tanta tranquilidad. Los dos se ponen de pie, frente a Brooklyn.

-Garland, doctor que agradable sorpresa verlos.

-Como has estado Brooklyn? Como te sientes?- pregunta con cierto agrado el médico.

-Bien doctor -con sutileza.

- Te ves mejor amigo. Me alegro que estés mejorando- decía el joven platinado.

- Y lo estará más cuando le cuentes esta noticia. Verdad señor Garland?-

- Si, doctor- le da una grata sonrisa a Brooklyn- Lo estará.

- Que noticia doctor?- finge su duda, manteniendo su sutil sonrisa.

- Bueno Brooklyn- se coloca sus lentes, luego abre el expediente, hojeando y determinando su contenido- veo que su diagnostico, ha mejorado bastante durante los últimos 6 meses, al igual que el tratamiento. Los factores de tu enfermedad han disminuido. Tu estado emocional y físico también ha mejorado. Lo que significa…-

-Se lo dice usted Señor Garland o se lo digo yo? –

-Se lo diré yo doctor- tras una ligera sonrisa- Brooklyn, lo que significa que hoy iras de la clínica-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír esa noticia. Su presentimiento no le falló. Por fin va a salir de su infierno, después de 4 años de encierro, se alza hacia la libertad.

La emoción regocijaba naturalmente su ser. Inevitablemente, esos ojos celestes se cristalizaron, inundándose de lagrimas, hasta finalmente caen en sus mejillas. Esas sensaciones le parecieron muy extrañas, ya que nunca las vivió así.

Con ambas manos las toca, sintiéndolas cálidas. Contemplándolas como si fuese la primera vez. Parte de su juventud, y desde que se había unido a BEGA, Brooklyn aprendió con la ayuda autoritaria de Boris, a olvidar sus emociones. Jamás supo el significado de la perseverancia, el valor, la esperanza y el empeño. Brooklyn apenas conocía la amistad y la confianza, gracias a su único amigo, Garland.

Garland lo miraba con cierto asombro, ante la reacción de su amigo, jamás lo había visto así. Era la primera vez lo veía llorar de emoción, o de tristeza, no era muy propio de él, o eso creía hasta ahora. Indudablemente, el joven de cabellos platinados se acerca a su amigo, lo abraza, como muestra de afecto y amistad.

- Tranquilo Broo…Todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante…Porque ahora- le interrumpe.

- Porque ahora soy libre- dijo el pelirrojo tras una sonrisa maliciosa.

_(fin del capitulo2)_

* * *

Fuck! son las 1 menos diez..y mañana me tengo q ir a trabajar..ya me veo con ojeras por el suelo

Espero que les haya gustado...Please dejen reviews, con gusto los responderé O.~


	3. Chapter 3

volví...como les prometí, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3...les agradezco de corazón que les haya gustado mi historia y que dejaran sus reviews.. me pone super feliz n.n..Ahora en este cap le cedo el protagonismo principal a nuestro querido Kai.. tratare de publicar el cap 4 lo más pronto posible..una cosa que si les prometo que habrá muchas sorpresas..

contesto reviews:

Funeral-Of-The Humanity: la verdad que si mi Brooklyn desarrollo una actitud bastante ingeniosa y creativa para salir de su encierro, que lamentablemente tardo bastante tiempo para efectuarlo..pero por algo sera. Malditas repeticiones siempre salen desapercividas o están ocultas, gracias por el detalle. Saludos n.n

Yue Kokuyoku: y eso recien empieza..te podría decir que todo esto es como un plato de entrada, todavía falta el plato principal y sobre todo el postre..date a suponer que falta muchas cosas...no quiero adelantarte a los hechos. Saludos n.n

KIMIKO IVANOV: Una jugada tardía pero eficaz..armar una "supuesta actitud sana" para engañar al personal medico..tiene un por que, mas allá de verlo como alguien que manipula las circunstancias presentes y las emociones de la gente que lo rodea. Saludos n.n

* * *

Capitulo 3: Kai

Ya habían transcurrido 15 minutos esperando el tren subterráneo. La estación estaba atestada de gente, en plena hora pico. Kai maldecía para sus adentros, odiaba tener que salir a esas horas de la noche, debido a la cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba a la espera del tren.

-"_Mierda. Porque carajo me quede más tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca…esto me pasa por idiota…Encima el maldito tren no viene…será mejor ir caminando a casa"-_

Sale de la estación. En las calzadas no había tanta gente como en la estación, pero sus calles estaban repletas de autos sobre las avenidas principales de Moscú. A medida que atravesaba y recorría a paso rápido las alargadas veredas, su mente volvía a revivir la extraña pesadilla que esa mañana. Aun no entendía con exactitud como aparecieron esas extrañas marcas.

Se detiene en una de las esquinas principales de la ciudad, junto a un grupo de personas a la espera que cambie a rojo el semáforo. Con ojos vacilantes, kai seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos, hasta que observa al otro lado de la avenida la imagen del pelirrojo, con su esbozante y tétrica sonrisa. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos entre sus cabellos. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa estaban totalmente centrados y fijos en él.

Rápidamente cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza, con la idea disparatada de que aquello fue producto de su imaginación. Vuelve a mirar hacia adelante, la presencia de Brooklyn había desaparecido. Quizás el estrés y el cansancio de tantos parciales y exámenes finales lo estaba carcomiendo su conciencia, haciéndolo ver cosas irreales…eso, era lo que él creía. El semáforo cambia, los autos frenan su marcha y la gente comienza avanzar.

El ruso atravesaba la acera entremedio del tumulto de gente, y justo a mitad de la cruzada, sorpresivamente vuelve a reaparecer la imagen de Brooklyn pasando a su lado opuesto, con la misma escalofriante expresión. Lo que creía que fue un simple espejismo de la irrealidad de su inconsciencia, lo siente tan cerca…tan real.

Un intenso escalofrío recorre abruptamente sobre su columna vertebral, erizando por completo su cuerpo, en ese lapso secuencial. Parecía como el mismísimo tiempo y todo lo que yacía a su alrededor se hubiese detenido. Inmovilizando totalmente por esos escasos segundos, lo que para Kai fueron eternos.

Con mayor esfuerzo trata de volver en sí. El ruso voltea su rostro, pero la figura de Brooklyn ya no estaba.

-"_No puede ser…es imposible, Brooklyn…Él está internado…Mierda me estaré volviendo loco?...mi cabeza siento…"_aghhh-

Tocándose su frente, avanzaba a pasos lentos y sigilos sobre la acera. El dolor de cabeza se agudizaba más y más.

Finalmente llega a su departamento, al ingresar notó que el ambiente del lugar ya no era el mismo…lo sintió diferente, bastante denso. Enciende las luces, iluminado la sala y el comedor, observaba detenidamente cada objeto que yacía bajo el resplandor de la luz. Al parecer todo parecía en orden, tal como lo dejo antes de marcharse esta mañana a la universidad. Enciende las luces del pasillo, verifica si hay huellas, por suerte no vio ninguna. Revisó cada cuarto y rincón del lugar, del cual no encontró ningún indicio sospechoso o fuera de lo normal.

A pesar de que todo parece estar en orden, presiente que algo o alguien invadieron su espacio. Con certeza supone que habrá sido Brooklyn…Pero como es imposible, si él está en Ámsterdam, internado en una clínica psiquiátrica.

Aquellos pensamientos lo estaban repercutiendo constantemente en su mente, acomplejándose con el mismo silencio sepulcral. Hasta que de la nada suena el teléfono, sus propias pulsaciones atisbaron bruscamente. Atraviesa la sala, acercándose hacia el aparato con los nervios a flor de piel, levanta el tubo. Para su suerte, supo reconocer inmediatamente la voz de la otra línea.

-Hola Kai…Kai…Estas ahí?- en tono animado.

-si…-sus ojos estaban totalmente perplejos al oir esa voz. Hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba, exactamente 4 años.

-te acuerdas de mí?...Soy- le interrumpe

-Tyson…recuerdo tu voz insoportable- volviendo en sí.

-jejeje veo que nunca te olvidaste al legitimo campeón mundial- con cierto ego.

-como no olvidarte campeón mundial… me llamas para que te alabe como un rey- con sarcasmo.

-jejeje yo debería alabarte…aun sigues siendo el rey del sarcasmo- entusiasmado- Kai te llamo para preguntarte si recibiste la invitación del señor Dickenson.-  
-No, no he recibido nada...y si lo llego a recibir no voy a ninguna fiesta- en tono rudo y directo.

-oh vamos amigo, me gustaría que te unieras a la fiesta por esta vez…ya sé que lo tuyo no son los encuentros sociales con nadie, y que te encanta estar solo…Pero todos estaremos allí, y me gustaría que estuvieras presente…y tener-su vos ya no sonaba tan animada, sino expresaba cierta sinceridad- otro encuentro contra ti, Kai.

Fugaces recuerdos despertaron en su memoria, al oír esas palabras. Inolvidables batallas, encuentros y momentos que compartieron juntos con resto del grupo que formaban parte de los BladeBreakers. Después de todo Tyson tenía razón, él también extrañaba sus batallas con él.

-Tyson…eres un idiota- dijo con cierta sutileza, acompañándolo con una sonrisa- juhm…siempre fuiste convincente-

-eso significa que vas a venir?- pregunta entusiasmado.

-Asi es…me debes un encuentro-

- y lo tendrás amigo…eso dalo por hecho. Y no te dejaré ganar-

-eso lo veremos-

Su sonrisa se disipa al recordar repentinamente la figura siniestra y sonriente del pelirrojo del otro lado de la avenida. Se encontraba seguro de que quizás su amigo sepa alguna noticia de Brooklyn, ya que su hermano mayor fue quien tuvo cierto vínculo afectivo con él. O también exista la posibilidad de que Hiro no le haya contado nada, de lo ocurrido hace 4 años atrás. De todos modos tenía que preguntárselo, las dudas le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

-Kai…Kai…Kai sigues ahí?-

-Si..Tyson, quiero preguntarte algo- en tono serio y frio.

-Claro…Kai dime- algo sorpresivo.

-Tyson…te acuerdas de Brooklyn?-

-sí, lo recuerdo…porque lo preguntas?, ocurre algo con él?-

-Sabes algo sobre él?-

-No…no supe nada de él después del último torneo-

Definitivamente Hiro no le contó nada de lo que ocurrió con su ex-alumno. La única razón quizás sea la actitud compresiva y crédula de Tyson, y es posible que Brooklyn se hubiese aprovechado de eso.

-Kai, que pasa?..Te conozco algo estas ocultando…Algo paso con él verdad?-

-No te concierne.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucha las quejas de su abuelo "Tyson otra vez estás haciendo llamadas a larga distancia". "No abuelo, no es a larga distancia". "mentira, eso dijiste la semana pas…".Inmediatamente cuelga la llamada, no estaba de ánimos para oír discusiones ajenas.

Su dolor de cabeza había disminuido bastante, le pareció extraño que solo haya aparecido luego de su encuentro fantasmagórico con Brooklyn.

_-"Parecía tan real, no pudo ser un espejismo"-_

Su mente comenzó a ceder, a medida que el cansancio predominaba en todo su cuerpo. Ya no quería pensar más, por hoy. Se encamina ligeramente hacia su habitación. Sin encender las luces, cierra la puerta tras de sí. Finalmente se tumba en su cama, sin haber cenado, ni siquiera repasar para su examen final.

Sin importar del tiempo y las circunstancias extrañas que vivió hoy…solo se dejo llevar por el sueño, sin pensar que quizás Brooklyn vuelva aparecer en sus pesadillas.

(Fin del capitulo 3)

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n. No olviden dejar sus reviews n.n

Hasta la proxima O.~


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen la tardanza -.-...lo que paso es que cambie todo el capitulo 4 que ya tenia escrito en mi cuadernillo. Y seré sincera quedo mucho mejor que lo que escribí esa vez...mi cabecita loca no deja de darme ideas tortuosas y oscuras para Kai (jajaja no, mentira)...Una sola cosa para aclarar, el principio del capitulo 4 narra la perspectiva de Brooklyn de lo ocurrido del cap 3, hasta la mitad.

Respondo reviews:

KIMIKO IVANOV: no te preocupes, nuestro héroe ya buscara la manera de frenar sus locuras, pero mientras tanto lamentablemente tendrá que pasar por esos extraños sucesos. Saludos n.n

Yue Kokuyoku: jajaja es un acosador esquizofrenico XD. Saludos n.n

Funeral-Of-The Humanity: Muchas pesadillas de las ni yo puedo escribir, porque constantemente se me ocurren idea tras idea, y como soy una persona indecisa, no se cual seria la mejor para plasmarlo en la historia, pero eso ya lo solucionare. Un pequeño *spoiler* va reaparecer el resto del equipo. Saludos n.n

Este capitulo me inspire en el tema "_Absent withuot leave" _de Sirenia, una de mis bandas preferidas. La letra va muy acorde al desarrollo de los primeros capítulos.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Dominio

Tras oír su magnífica noticia, de su pronta salida de la clínica. Brooklyn se pasó el resto de la tarde en los jardines que rodeaban el lugar, por última vez. Recostado con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, sobre el césped, sus ojos celestes observaban plácidamente el hermoso manto celestial del atardecer.

-El fin de la luz…el comienzo de la oscuridad- murmuraba a sí mismo.

Los últimos rayos de sol se disipaban nítidamente, lo poco que resplandecía, comenzando aparecer las primeras estrellas que crispaban en el cielo. Dando el inicio al nuevo anochecer.

-estrellas…pequeñas hadas que con su suave resplandor, acompañas a la noche…mi noche- se pone de pie. Sin dejar de contemplar el cielo- pero hoy no saldrá tu fiel testigo, porque una vez más lo has cubierto con tu devastada oscuridad…que lastima- hace una mueca al sonreír.

Se adentra al edificio con pasos lentos y sigilos, sintiendo el frio contacto de sus pies descalzos sobre los peldaños del lugar. En completa soledad, sin la compañía de ningún enfermero, ya que su médico decidió que no hacía falta que lo vigilaran el resto de la tarde, antes de su partida.

Recorría por última vez esos largos y amplios pasillos, que atravesó infinidad de veces durante sus años de encierro. Frente a sus ojos, podía ver en cada rincón como volvían a renacer esos momentos, esos arranques de locura violentos en el que era atajado y frenado por los enfermeros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esos recuerdos se esfumaban en la nada.

Pero ahora su mente volvía a enfocarse en la clara imagen de Kai. Mientras su cuerpo continuaba en su interminable andar, su propia sombra comenzó a desprenderse unas grandes y amplias alas negras sobre la espalda del mismo. Acompañándolo en su interminable paseo, nadie de la clínica podía verlas, excepto él mismo.

La oscuridad que desprendía sus alas, comenzaba a expandirse sobre sus paredes y el techo, de tal manera que las luces que iluminaban los mismos, se apagaban tras avance.

Todo lo que oía y miraba en ese instante, comienza a distorsionarse lentamente, transformando su alrededor en otro sitio. Apareciendo ante sus ojos, un escenario totalmente diferente, en el que jamás en su vida estuvo allí.

-"_es hora Kai…¿Dónde estás?.."-_

Una avenida principal atestada de vehículos frenaba su trayecto ante la luz del semáforo. Un grupo de personas que permanecían aglomerados en una esquina, comienza andar sobre la senda peatonal. Entre el tumulto de gente, Brooklyn buscaba detenidamente a su víctima, sin moverse de su sitio, hasta finalmente lo ve.

_-"Te encontré"-_

Baja su mirada, ocultado aquellos ojos celestes llenos de excitación paranoica que resguardaba sus propias emociones. Expresándolas con una grata y sombría sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-"Después de tanto tiempo, por fin nos vemos en la realidad...la tentación de acecharte predomina todo mi ser, pero debo controlarme…todo llegará a su tiempo…Pero, puedo sentir tu miedo, Kai…tu temor al verme…te asombra verdad?, como la persona de tus pesadillas surge al presente, frente a tus propios ojos."_

Sin más preámbulos, decide desaparecer de su campo visual, dándole a su víctima cierta credulidad de que su presencia, era un "supuesto" espejismo salido de su imaginación. Le fascina ver su expresión, y más aun cuando pasó a su lado.

_-"oh, Kai que maravillosa sensación, al tenerte tan cerca…tanto que puedo oír tus propias pulsaciones que acechan tus miedos."_

A medida que avanzaba sobre la avenida, lentamente todo lo yacía a su alrededor se transforma en un apartamento. Se detiene en seco observando meticulosamente el lugar. Presentía que aquel sitio, debe ser donde reside su víctima, lo cual no hacía falta recorrerlo. Sin moverse de su sitio, Brooklyn se inclina con los brazos extendidos, hasta poner en contacto ambas manos en el suelo.

Con la mirada oculta, esboza una tétrica y escalofriante sonrisa, mientras que aparecen en sus brazos, unas delgadas líneas oscuras intravenosas, que se realzaban en toda su piel pálida. Aquellas líneas se entrecruzaban, cubriendo en ambos antebrazos y en sus manos, saliendo debajo de ellas un líquido negro y totalmente espeso.

El líquido comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente sobre el suelo y las paredes, en diferentes partes del lugar, cubriéndolo e inundándolo con su total oscuridad.

_- _juhm juhm juhm_ "un pequeño obsequio de mi parte. Espero que te diviertas, Kai"-_

Manteniendo su postura y se cordura emocional, Brooklyn se pone de pie. La oscuridad que había invadido todo el sitio, se traspasa en todo sus paredes, volviendo a estar a la "normalidad", tal como estaba al llegar.

* * *

La voz de Garland le hizo volver inmediatamente a la realidad de la clínica. La expresión de preocupación por parte de su amigo, le sorprendió aun más. "¿_se habrá dado cuenta?"_.

La oscuridad reinaba en el pasillo, el moreno alumbraba con una linterna la figura del pelirrojo, que se hallaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, pasmado, ante su presencia. Con una actitud totalmente extraña.

-Brooklyn…te encuentras bien?-

-Si..Porque lo preguntas?...qué ocurre?- volviendo en sí

- Te vi que te estaba riendo, mientras mirabas al suelo…quizás deba informarle al médico que te dejen unos par de semanas más en la clínica, todavía no estás bien- se aparta del pelirrojo.

-No!, no, por favor no- le toma su muñeca.- no quiero quedarme otro día más aquí, Garland…No le digas nada…te lo suplico, quiero irme de aquí-

-Es por tu bien, Broo- quita su muñeca. Se voltea- vamos, se lo diremos al doctor-

Solo dio unos poco pasos por delante de Brooklyn, pero fue lo justo y necesario para inmovilizarlo con su telekinesia. Esa extraña habilidad mental que lo tuvo desde su infancia.

La mezcla entre el asombro, temor y sobre todo decepción, lo invadió por completo, al sentir que todo su cuerpo se había entumecido, como si fuese una estatua. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera pestañar. Con los ojos clavados hacia adelante, aun sosteniendo la linterna en su mano, le dice:

-Brooklyn...porque?...Después de tantos años de tratamiento, siempre creí en ti…que volverías a ser el mismo de antes…Veo que aún persiste en ti, ese rencor del que…-le interrumpe

-no puedo olvidar…y fue lo que llevo a este sitio-se acerca por detrás. Lo abraza por detrás- pero no estoy solo, lo haremos juntos- con una sonrisa maliciosa

Las mismas líneas oscuras volvieron a reaparecer, pero esta vez, solo en sus manos, brotándole aquella sustancia oscura, que invadió momentos antes en el apartamento de Kai. Adentrándose repentinamente en el cuerpo de Garland.

Su conciencia poco a poco a va perdiendo su cordura y noción, al sentir como ese extraño liquido fluye en él, adormeciéndolo interiormente. Sus pupilas se dilatan, al tomar efecto en su totalidad. La linterna que sostenía en su mano cae precipitadamente al suelo, rompiéndose añicos al estrellarse.

Las líneas volvieron a desaparecer, al quitar sus manos sobre él. Aun cerca de él, el pelirrojo le susurra al oído:

-ahora me obedecerás lo que yo te digo, porque estas bajo mi merced…no recordaras nada de lo que harás de ahora en más. Dirás lo que yo te diga si?-

El moreno asiente que sí.

-muy bien…ahora, vamos a buscar mi expediente clínico.

Los pasillos de la clínica se encontraban a oscuras, lo cual le resulto bastante sencillo ocultarse de los enfermeros. Garland lo seguía en silencio, bajo el dominio del pelirrojo, solo obedeciendo sus órdenes.

La única razón que quería su expediente, era que contenía casi todo tipo información recopilada de su pasado…_"un regalo muy especial, para alguien muy especial"_ no dejaba de repetir en su mente, mientras se acercaba hacia la admistración principal de la clínica. Se detienen frente la puerta, permanecieron en absoluto silencio, quería asegurarse de que nadie los descubriera. Se escuchaba a lo lejos gritos y las balbuceadas intendibles de los mismos enfermos, era el mismo sonido de fondo que siempre oyó desde lo internaron.

De manera brusca y violenta, se abre la puerta, como si una fuerte correntada de aire la abriera repentinamente con su fuerza natural. Con esa tal magnitud, Brooklyn la abrió con su extraña habilidad psiquica, la telekinesia. Ambos ingresan.

-Busca una linterna- le ordena al moreno.

Entre tantos revueltos en los cajones de los escritorios, finalmente encuentra una. La encienden. El lugar estaba atestado de archivos y papeleos sobre los 6 escritorios de la administración, supuso que deberían tratarse de los expedientes de los enfermos que ingresaron este año. Tuvo la certeza que el suyo quizás se encuentre en el sala junta, en donde su puerta rezaba la palabra _"sala de expedientes internos"_. No necesito utilizar su habilidad sobrenatural, ya la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Pila y pilas de archivadores ocupaban, casi toda la mediana sala. El asombro no lo tomo por sorpresa al ver el lugar, ya que sin más preámbulos fue a buscar el cajón que enumeraba su primera letra de su apellido _"m…no debe estar tan escondido". _La suerte estuvo de su lado después de unos segundos, encuentra el gran cajón de metal que anunciaba dicha letra. _M._

Garland se encontraba a su lado, alumbrándole bajo su embrujo silencioso. Sin más conjeturas el pelirrojo abre, el pesado cajón de metal, resonando toscamente al abrirlo.

Ante sus ojos, se hallaban gran cantidad de archivos, bajo la misma letra. Todos ellos sobresalían una pequeña solapa, en que figuraban sus apellidos y sus nombres. No le tomo más de 5 minutos en encontrar su expediente. Lo abrió, solo para echarle una hojeada rápida. Pero en un instante, detiene su revisión, para contemplar el video-casette oscuro, en el que solo figuraba en uno de sus laterales _"SMOT 17-08 BROOKLYN"_.

-bonito detalle-contemplando el casette- Realmente va ser regalo muy especial-

(fin capitulo 4)

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

He vuelto... después de tanto lio, les traigo el cap 5... Decidí darle un respiro al bicolor, cediéndole el protagonismo a Tyson..es hora de que el peliazul sea victima de los ataques psicóticos y paranormales del pelirrojo...y no serán los únicos n.n

respondo reviews:

Funeral-Of-The Humanity: Mil gracias por seguir mi historia y estar atenta en todos los detalles, antes que nada trato de esforzarme para desarrollar una buena trama. Obviamente sin dejar cabo suelto en nada. Saludos n.n

KIMIKO IVANOV: muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia...tranqui, todo se desenvolverá muy pronto, todavía hay muchas cosas que revelar. Saludos n.n

* * *

Capitulo 5: Niño

Se encontraba puliendo con cierto desgano, los pisos de madera del dojo. El peliazul, hastiado de su labor y del calor de verano de julio que lo acechaba, brutalmente tira el trapo, arrojándolo a un lado. Retrocede hasta llegar a la pared más próxima, apoya su espalda y su cabeza, a medida que sus piernas comienzan aflojarse, amortiguando lentamente su cuerpo al sentarse. Sacude el escote redondo de su remera, mientras observaba el estanque de su jardín.

-quisiera tener una piscina, en vez de tener este horrible y pequeño estanque…solo los peces disfrutan de él- diciéndose a sí mismo. Acalorado.

-Tyson no olvides de alimentar a los peces del estanque!- le ordena su abuelo desde el interior de la casa.

-Aggghhh! Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas!- con descaro.

Con poca voluntad y en total pereza, Tyson se pone de pie, arrastra sus pies hacia el interior de la casa. Entrar al comedor, carcomido por el calor y en su propio sudor, atraviesa la mesa baja y cuadrática. Pero sus pasos se detienen en seco, al ver por el rabillo del ojo, lo que le pareció, ser la presencia de un niño, sentado en la mesa, como si fuese un invitado. Inmediatamente voltea su rostro hacia la mesa, ya no estaba.

-Este calor me hace alucinar cosas- tomándose la frente.- será mejor que termine con esto, quiero darme una ducha. Ya no soporto este calor.- diciéndose a sí mismo.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que le pareció ver, Tyson se encamina hacia la sala. Revuelve, entre los cajones de los muebles, buscando la bolsita que contenía el alimento para los peces. Mientras lo hacía, de la nada oye una vos infantil. Sonando como a ecos.

-Tyson vamos a jugar!-

Sus ojos quedan totalmente perplejos, invadidos por el asombro al oír esa vos…esa vos que le sonaba muy familiar, pero no recordaba de quien. Vuelve alzar su mirada, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, nada fuera de lo normal. Finalmente encuentra lo que buscaba, y vuelve al jardín.

Mientras se acercaba, observa a lo lejos, cerca del estaque, la presencia del mismo niño. Pero esta vez lo vio con más claridad. Lucía unas bermudas de jeans, una remera roja a rayas blancas, con los pies descalzos. Su piel pálida se realzaba notoriamente a la luz del sol, al igual que sus cabellos rojizos, desmechados. Aparentaba no más de 8 años de edad. Sin moverse de su lugar, el niño le esboza una sonrisa.

-No puede ser…Brooklyn-se refriega los ojos- Se fue…mierda, que diablos fue eso-se toma la frente- Aghhhh! Mi cabeza siento que se me va explotar...Maldita sea-

Se acerca con cierta vacilación y un poco de temor al estanque. Se arrodilla, inclinándose frente aquel, viendo desmesuradamente su reflejo en el agua. De la bolsita saca un pequeño puñado de polvo alimenticio, y lo esparce en la superficie del agua. A pesar del calor, el peliazul se mirando como los pequeños y medianos pececitos salen de su escondite para disfrutar de su manjar.

Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza fue cediendo, mientras observaba como los peces terminaban su comida, volviendo nuevamente a sus escondites. Desapareciendo de su campo visual. Aquello no le importo, su mente seguía sumisa en lo recién ocurrido. No puede entender como apareció la presencia de Brooklyn de niño, tal como lo vio por primera vez, en el parque de su barrio. Para hacer exactos, fue hace 13 años atrás.

De pronto su propio reflejo se va distorsionando, cambiando radicalmente su imagen. Transformándose sorpresivamente en la imagen del pelirrojo. Sonriente, ocultando sus rasgos visuales entre sus mechas anaranjadas. Mostrándose con esa aura violácea y siniestra, que destilaba en todo su cuerpo.

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos, con la clara idea de que se tratara una simple ilusión óptica del calor. Los vuelve abrir, su reflejo desapareció en el agua. Un vuelco de terror y paranoia lo invade violentamente en todo su ser, al incorporarse, y verlo frente a sus ojos. Atemorizado ante su presencia, Tyson comienza a retroceder sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras el pelirrojo avanza hacia él, con su postura erguida, y a pasos lentos y agazapados. Sin borrarse su sonrisa.

-mierda…Brooklyn?...qué diablos haces aquí?...qué te pasa amigo?- con nerviosismo. Sigue retrocediendo.

-juhm juhm Hola Tyson, cuánto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado nada…Que tal si hablamos un poco…mejor dicho,* necesito hablar contigo…de cerca*-

*(N/A: O/O esa frase la saque de las novelas de Stephen King "el retrato de rose meddler", la suele usar muy a menudo el marido de Rosie, Norman).

Un paso de su retroceso, le hace chocar accidentalmente contra una piedra, cayéndose inadvertidamente hacia el suelo. Carcomido por sus propios nervios y sus miedos, el peliazul trata mantener su cordura frente él. Intenta incorporarse por sus propios medios, pero de golpe ve como el pelirrojo, se aferra sorpresivamente en su pie izquierdo, arrastrándolo fuertemente hacia el estanque.

El agua del estanque se había tornado negro en su totalidad, ya no se ven los peces nadando en él, ni su notable trasparecía cristalina. El peliazul lucha por zafarse de él, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, sus manos seguían amarradas como garras.

-Que mierda estás haciendo?... SUÉLTAME!

Una voz que no era de ambos, bastó lo suficiente, para hacer desaparecer la siniestra presencia del pelirrojo, repentinamente el agua del estanque vuelve a su trasparencia normal. Dejando al peliazul en un estado de estupefacto y fuera de sí, ante su extraño momento. Sentía como poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento y su cordura.

-Tyson!...te encuentras bien?!- acude auxiliarlo.

-S… Si…eso, creo-volviendo en sí- Kenny lo viste?-

-Si…lo vi…pero diablos hacía Brooklyn aquí?-

-Ni yo sé, jefe-

* * *

Miraba hacia un punto fijo, con esos ojos negros vacilantes, en silencio, dejándose llevar por los momentos, que vivo hace instantes atrás. Si no hubiese venido Kenny…hubiese muerto?...quizás. La imagen de Brooklyn merodeaba en su mente, no entendía con exactitud como apareció de la nada en su jardín, y sobre todo porque lo ataco de esa manera. La última vez que se vieron, él no era así, más allá de su último encuentro. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el comedor.

-él no era así- murmuro a sí mismo.

-aun no entiendo cómo te ataco de esa manera…y no creo que haya sido por lo que paso en el último encuentro…al contrario tú le demostraste el verdadero espíritu de las batallas, manteniendo esa unión con todas las bestias bit de nuestros amigos.-

-Tienes razón jefe, pero cuando lo vi…esa expresión, mostraba goce en hacerme daño-

-no puede atacar así, de la nada. Tiene que tener algún motivo en especial-

-Quizás…si fuese así que le habré hecho, para que se apareciera de esa forma, no lo entiendo-

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu hermano. Para saber que fue de la vida de su ex-alumno no?

-Hiro es una persona que no es de contar nada...Se lo preguntare-

* * *

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, apartado la silla de su escritorio a un lado, al oír la vos de su hermano mayor al llegar. Sale de su habitación, dejando sus momentos de estudio. Atraviesa el pasillo principal, que dan acceso a todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su encuentro con Hiro, una de las puertas de las habitaciones más cercanas se cierra bruscamente, oyéndose un golpe seco. En ese instante, en ese escaso segundo, que se produce ese extraño accionar, una fuerte oleada susto y adrenalina lo invade por completo, acreditando el aumento acelerado de sus propias pulsaciones cardíacas.

Un impulso, hacia un costado, como una manera de protegerse, fue su reacción inmediata. Sin moverse, mira detenidamente con los nervios a flor de piel la puerta cerrada. Una risa infantil se oye a ecos, acortando el silencio.

-jajajajajaja Tyson juguemos a la escondidas jajajajaja!- con vos tierna y juguetona.

-Basta, no es gracioso!…Déjame en paz!-

-Tyson?.. Que te pasa?... Con quien hablas?-

Hiro intervino rápidamente al oír los gritos eufóricos de su hermano menor. Al verlo totalmente aterrado, acude auxiliarlo. Tyson cae estrepitosamente de rodillas, tocándose con ambas manos su cabeza. Las risas del niño lo estaban carcomiendo aturdidamente en su mente. Acechándolo más y más.

-C-con nadie- trata de incorporarse, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Vamos- lo rodea por los hombro- te ayudare, a ir a tu cuarto.

-m- mi cabeza…esas risas no me dejan en paz-

Poco a poco las risas iban cediendo en su mente. Comenzando a recuperar su compostura, a medida que se alejaba de aquella habitación, que ocurrió ese extraño suceso.

-Veo que perdiste la cabeza, tanto estudio te estresó demasiado- en tono burlón.

-Voy a perder la cabeza si tu ex-alumno no me deja en paz-

- jajaja De quién diablos estás hablando?-

- de Brooklyn-

(Fin capítulo 5)

* * *

Agradezco a todos que hayan puesto su atención en leer mi historia...antes de irme, quiero aclarar que pronto pondré una escena yaoi (n/n de alto contenido), ya que todavía no he publicado ninguna escena...Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. No olviden de dejar sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima O.~3


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! después de tanto tiempo les vuelvo a traer el capitulo 6...disculpen la tardanza, todo paso a falta de tiempo y de inspiración, noviembre me arraso con todo por diferentes responsabilidades...disculpen que no responda los reviews, estoy corta de tiempo, para la próxima los responderé n.n

* * *

Capítulo 6: Telekinesia

Las últimas firmas, realizadas por Garland se realizaron sin ningún inconveniente, al igual los trámites de salida definitiva y la tutorada voluntaria. Todo a bajo merced de Brooklyn, que contemplaba en absoluto silencio con su sutil sonrisa, las acciones del moreno. No hacía falta ordenar sus acciones, ni siquiera mediarlas con la mirada, nada plasmara en la realidad. Su control psíquico se manifestaba mentalmente, manipulándolo como si fuese su propio títere.

Esa misma noche habían arribado a la mansión de Garland, en las afueras de Ámsterdam. El lugar conservaba un estilo renacentista, que realzaba ciertos elementos arquitectónicos y decoración de inspiración medieval. Sus muros exteriores, repintados con colores siena y ocre de cuño italiano, y sus tejados de pizarra y zinc, grisáceos a la manera del norte de Europa.

Entre cordialidad y la gentileza por parte de la familia del moreno, al recibirlos, supuso que inmediatamente no sé dieron cuenta la extraña actitud Garland…por el momento.

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos de la mansión con sus maletas, junto al moreno, sintió que aquel lugar le hacía recordar su antiguo hogar, que convivió junto con su tío Roderick y su tía Margaret.

Desempacó sus maletas, en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, situada en la planta baja. Era un cuarto mediano, acogedor y elegante, bastante categórico para ser uso exclusivo para los invitados. Sus muebles al igual que la cama, relucían un estilo rococó francés, como si fuesen sacados del mismo palacio de Versalles en Paris. Un pequeño candelabro araña, colgaba en centro de la habitación, resplandeciendo notoriamente la blancura de los muros del cuarto. Junto a la cama se ubicaba una mediana ventana, que cubría sofisticadamente con sus cortinas de vual blanco.

El moreno en absoluto silencio deja sus maletas sobre la cama. Brooklyn se acerca por detrás, le toma por los hombros acercando sus labios, junto su oído izquierdo. Susurrándole.

-gracias por darme esta oportunidad…la oportunidad de ser libre, poder concretar mi venganza…-

Mientras pronunciaba sus palabas en suaves susurros, en el interior de la conciencia de Garland, se hallaba su propia alma desnuda amarrada por lazos oscuros, que se aferraban con tanta firmeza, en ambas muñecas y en sus tobillos. Tal como desde el primer momento en que fue manipulado. Alza su mirada al oír la vos del pelirrojo, a grandes ecos. Con ojos vacío, careciente de expresión alguna.

-lamento haberte decepcionado, sé que quisiste que yo mejorara…pero todo esto me carcome día tras día…. este sentimiento que llevo por dentro se retuerce violentamente en mi, y quiere salir a cualquier precio…no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo, amigo…no puedo dejar pasar como si nada hubiese pasado…perdóname.

Sus brazos se deslizaban hacia su cintura, acercando su cuerpo hacia el moreno, recostando su cabeza en su espalda, sellándolo en un prolongado abrazo.

Mientras su cuerpo seguía bajo el domino de Brooklyn, una frágil lagrima cae en sus mejillas.

Esa misma madrugada, sin poder conciliar el sueño, Brooklyn se hallaba de pie cerca de la ventana, contemplando la vista al jardín que le aportaba este. La luz de la luna, perpetraba nítidamente el interior del cuarto, realzando apenas su propio resplandor.

De golpe las ventanas se abren bruscamente, entrando una masa de aire, que alzaba al vuelo sus cortinas, y sus sabanas. Sin asombro alguno, Brooklyn cierra lentamente sus ojos, extiende sus manos a sus costados, y deja que el mismo viento lo aceche en contra, sintiendo como si aquello fuese una caricia maternal.

Oía el zumbante sonido arraigaba, aquel cálido viento de agosto. De la nada escucha la vos cercana de su tío Roderick que pronunciaba su nombre, ante la sorpresa rápidamente voltea. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, abiertos de par en par, invadidos por el horror que acontecía al verlo de pie. No podía ver su rostro, la misma oscuridad de la noche se lo impedía, pero el resto de su cuerpo, si. Lucía exactamente, como la última vez que lo vio con vida, la misma camisa blanca remangada en sus antebrazos, que mostraba su rolex de oro en su muñeca izquierda. Sus pantalones largos, de gabardina, de color caqui, y sus relucientes zapatos de cuero negro. Era un hombre alto de contextura grande que rondaba entre los 45 y 50 años, de tez blanca, de cabello corto, lacio, y de color castaño oscuro.

Su temor y su miedo se incrementaban poco a poco, a medida que sus pulsaciones lo acechaban violentamente. Un ligero temblor reaparece en sus labios, producto de estado. El asombro de volver a ver aquella presencia de su frustrado pasado, lo estaba aterrando. Sin poder soportar, Brooklyn prolifera un grito de horror y de espanto, ver a su tío acercarse hacía él.

-NO! NO! ..¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!..ALEJATE!...¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES?!-dice, a medida que comienza a retroceder.

Sus palabras habían perdido su majestuosidad y su cordialidad, el pelirrojo se encontraba en un estado de paranoia psicótica, estaba borde de perder su cordura. Sin respuesta alguna, la presencia sigue en su lento avance. Finalmente se visualiza su rostro, aquellas facciones enmarcadas por los años. Su prolongada barba, que cubría la zona inferior de su rostro, que une con sus patillas, pero sobre todo era su sonrisa maliciosa y deseosa, lo que despertaba abruptamente su paranoia. Un paso en falso, le hace caer sentado en suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo, le dice…

-YO TE MATE! TU ESTAS MUERTO!- aturdido

El hombre, se limpia ligeramente sus labios, aun manteniendo su perversa sonrisa, como si fuera estar preparando para atacar a su presa. Preso del pánico, Brooklyn, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su respiración se dificultaba producto de estado.

-Aléjate!...Aléjate!...Tío Roderick...-

Su vos comienza a quebrarse, a medida que sus ojos se humedecen, y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Dejando caer sus frágiles lagrimas.

- L-lárgate…d-déjame en paz-

-pequeño Brooklyn por que no compartimos un juego…-en un tono perverso e infantil.

-no…no- sacude su cabeza, en total negación.

-Brooklyn donde estas?. No te escondas del tío Roderick-

-no…no por favor tío…no- dice entre lagrimas.

-Ven aquí Brooklyn el tío Roderick tiene una sorpresa para ti-

Las palabras de su tío resonaban constante en su mente, reviviendo vorazmente todos esos oscuros recuerdos que compartió con el mayor. Cierra los ojos y con ambas manos se cubre fuertemente sus oídos, tratando de omitir su despiadada presencia, pero era inútil, aun podía oírlo. De pronto esas voces fueron remplazadas por gemidos y balbuceadas de placer de su tío _"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!, m-muy bien Brookie, sigue…como te deseo, pequeño…oh! Que boquita tan dulce tenés…ooohhh!Brookie eres mio!...eso es Brookie, buen chico!..._

Palabras y gemidos lo estaban carcomiendo una y otra vez en su mente, al igual las infinidades de secuencias de abuso por parte del mayor, en su infancia.

-Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate, aléjate, aléjate, aléjate, ALEJATE!-

De pronto brutalmente se pone de pie, sobre totalmente sobresaltado con sus ojos enceguecidos por la ira. Todos esos miedos y temores se disipan violentamente de su ser, al igual que las voces, volviendo a retomar las riendas de sí mismo.

La presencia de su Tío seguía en su mismo sitio, inmóvil, manteniendo esa mirada perversa y ruin. Brooklyn, enceguecido por su cólera y su odio, evoca su extraño poder psíquico.

Los muebles de la habitación comienzan a temblar de la nada, como si se hubiese producido por un terremoto. Aquellos se arrastran, hacia su epicentro…Brooklyn. Sorpresivamente todos esos objetos son alzados hacia el aire, produciendo una extraña levitación.

-Se acabó Tío…tu no existes…yo te mate…y estuvieras vivo otra vez, te volvería a matar- esboza una siniestra sonrisa, abriendo sus ojos de para en par, expresando toda su locura- y lo gozaría tanto, como lo disfrutabas cuando te abusabas de mi…POR QUE TU FUISTE EL ORIGEN DE MI LOCURA!-

Se encontraba fuera de sus cávales, la ira y el odio lo habían consumido por completo, centralizando toda furia en su telekinesis. La locura que había desaparecido en su psiquis, volvió en él, tomando las riendas de su ser, como si fuese un gran tifón a punto de acechar en las costas tropicales. Con las manos extendidas, y sus ojos celestes totalmente fijos y malignos en esa figura, se prepara para dar su ataque.

De pronto se oye un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta, escuchando la voz cortante y gutural de Garland del otro lado, llamándolo. Sin oír nada, Brooklyn se encontraba fuera de si, sus ojos estaban puestos en su tío.

-MUERETE!-

Violentamente todos los muebles e incluso su cama, que yacían levitando, son arrastrados abruptamente contra la figura de su tío Roderick. . La presencia se disipa inmediatamente, al traspasarlo. Oyéndose un fuerte y ensordecedor estruendo, al chocar contra la pared, haciéndose completamente añicos. Con su mirada fija y furtiva, el pelirrojo observa en silencio, el lugar donde se amotinaba los destrozos, que genero su poder psíquico, como si estuviera esperando a volviera aparecer.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el moreno luchaba por recuperar, el control de su mente y de su cuerpo. La poca fortaleza de su ser, la usó solo para acercarse a su amigo, más allá de todo lo ocurrido. Con tan solo volver a recuperar el domino de si mismo, no volvería a encerrarlo nunca mas.

-Br…Broo…Brooklyn-decía, mientras golpeaba y palmeaba con ambas manos -Brooklyn….po...Por fa…por favor ayúdame-

La puerta finalmente se abre, lentamente sin violencia alguna, entre jadeos y tambaleos, el moreno accede a entrar, en la penumbra oscura del cuarto de huéspedes.

Sus ojos poco a poco se nublaban a medida que se acercaba al pelirrojo, perdiendo la poca lucidez. Lo poco que podía distinguir, le parecía como si fuese sacado de un sueño…o una pesadilla. Su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar, al igual que sus piernas. Cada paso que daba le resultaba una agonía, sentía que en cualquier iba a volver perder su conciencia.

-Br...Brooklyn…p…por favor…ayúdame…quiero volver a…recuperar el control…de mi…cuerpo…-se acerca dificultosamente- q…quiero…que me…perdones…no…te encerrare…nunca más-

Al apoyar su mano sobre su hombro, el pelirrojo voltea su rostro, y al momento de mirarlo, violentamente arroja al moreno con su extraño poder, contra la pared. Cayendo precípitemente al suelo, inconsciente.

Instantes después el pelirrojo, reacciona, volviendo en sí. Observa, sin asombro su alrededor, al contrario aquellos destrozos le aportaba cierta tranquilidad, ya que le daba esa seguridad, de que la presencia fantasmagórica de su tío Roderick, no lo volviera atormentarlo….por ahora. La calma y la serenidad volvieron a retornar en su mente, hasta que sus pupilas se detienen, en el cuerpo inconsciente de su único amigo.

-Garland?..

Con pasos lentos y sigilos, Brooklyn se acerca al moreno, con una mirada preocupante y desesperada, palpitándole notoriamente su parpado izquierdo. Se arrodilla frente al cuerpo del moreno, tomándolo y acercándolo contra sí mismo.

-Perdóname, Garland- le acaricia su cabeza- no quise lastimarte…Garland por favor reacciona- le da pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla- Por favor Garland..-

-No te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente-

Brooklyn alza rostro hacia donde proviene esa vos. Era su ser oscuro, quien le hablaba desde el umbral de la ventana, esbozándole una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Atormentar a Tyson fue magnifico…el chico es demasiado asustadizo-

- juhm juhm juhm Seguro que se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver mi personificación infantil.- esboza una sonrisa tétrica- tal como me vio hace 11 años…no olvides de los demás…solo para asustarlos un poco-

El ser maligno comienza a transformarse en su personificación infantil. El niño con vos cantina e infantil se acerca hacia los escombros. Los restos se abren paso haciéndose un estrecho camino, lo atraviesa. Acercándose hacia la maleta que yacía en el suelo, la abre. Entre sus pertenecías encuentra el expediente, abre la carpeta, extrayendo un articulo periodístico bastante viejo y gastado. Con sonrisa audaz e inocente lo guarda en su bolsillo.

-Claro que lo haré…pero también es tiempo de dejarles otro regalito no crees?-

-tan pronto el video-

-no!, vos sabes a lo que me refiero…1 año de secundaria-

-ah! Cierto el incidente…que idiota como pude haberlo olvidado-

(Fin del capitulo 6)

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews O.

Hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin he vuelto! lamento mucho por no haber publicado los capítulos mas seguido, es que entre tantas idas y venidas, entre vacaciones, cumpleaños y sobretodo el trabajo, no tuve tiempo para escribir..obviamente entre el poco espacio de tiempo que tuve, me he dedicado poner mi mayor empeño para que salga dentro de todo lo mas tétrico y hermoso posible (oh algo "parecido".. digamosle XD )

Ante todo quiero agradecer a mi novio Leandro que siempre me ayuda con horrores de redacción y de ortografía, que frecuentemente tengo (pobre le obligo a leerlo todo esto jajajaja XD) y darme todo el animo posible para seguir esta historia . Y a todos ustedes que comentan y siguen mi historia INFINITAS GRACIAS!

* * *

Capítulo 7: THIS DARKNESS 2 (parte 1)

Su sonrisa burlona desaparece inmediatamente al oír su nombre. Sus quedaron ojos quedaron totalmente fijos y pasmados en Tyson, por esos esos segundos. Los suficientes para despertar la clara imagen desenfrenada y fuera de sí del pelirrojo, tal como lo vio por última vez, cuando lo ingresaron a la clínica psiquiátrica por primera y única vez. Esa mirada…esa sonrisa, que regocijaban en el éxtasis de su propia locura.

-Hiro- le interrumpe de sus pensamientos.

-hum- vuelve en sí. Vuelve a sonreírle por debajo- deja de decir idioteces, necesitas descansar-

-¡Pero, si yo lo vi!, parecía tan REAL! –Protestaba- Lo vi... cuando nos presentamos por primera vez…en el parque, cuando éramos niños-

Una oleada de terror lo acechaba, en los más recónditos sus emociones, al resurgir de esos recuerdos que yacían dormidos en sus memorias. Ese niño solitario, quien compartió juegos con su hermano menor, quien años más tarde haya sido su alumno, jamás se imaginó que esa persona terminase de esa manera.

-"_de todas maneras…yo tengo la culpa, de dejarlo en donde está ahora"- _se decía en sus pensamientos. Tsk..Ves, no te das idea de lo que estás diciendo, ya pareces un loco-

Ambos llegan a la habitación de Tyson. El ámbar del atardecer traspasaba notoriamente en su única ventana que daba al jardín, iluminando cálidamente el pequeño espacio. Tyson no paraba de quejarse de su molestia, su dolor de cabeza había vuelto acecharlo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y a la vez frio. Cada paso que dio, antes de llegar, le fue difícil mantener su compostura, supuso que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse.

Hiro lo recuesta en su cama, le toca su frente.

-tienes fiebre, voy a traerte el termómetro y paños fríos. Ahora vuelvo-

Al voltearse, Tyson le toma de su muñeca, deteniéndose en seco. Le observaba con total decaimiento y con poca lucidez a su hermano mayor.

-Hiro-

-¿qué sucede?-

-quiero que me digas la verdad… que paso con Brooklyn?...hace 4 años estuviste con él, después de mi último torneo…te fuiste de casa-le interrumpe.

-Sí, me fui a Europa con él, para continuar con sus entrenamientos…Entre torneos y victorias, decidió abandonar el beyblade, 6 meses después del torneo mundial- se suelta y se acerca a la puerta, dándole la espalda.

-por..que lo abandonó?-

-quería continuar su vida. Seguir con sus estudios, realmente no lo sé…simplemente dejo de venir a sus entrenamientos…solo él sabrá- sale del cuarto. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Hiro...espera...maldición!-

Esas palabras no lo convencían de nada, al contrario regeneraban más dudas y más preguntas. Sus palabras destilaban un auge de mentiras, algo había pasado, Brooklyn, no podía haber abandonado el beyblade de la noche a la mañana, él era muy bueno en ese deporte. De pronto sus pensamientos se despojan rápidamente de su mente, al ver como la puerta del cuarto se abre lentamente, oyéndose unos pasos al entrar. Con ojos abiertos de par en par, el peliazul observaba aturdidamente el extraño suceso, sus nervios comenzaron incrementarse poco a poco, al mismo ritmo latente de su propio corazón.

De golpe, la puerta se cierra violentamente, resonando en un sonido fuerte y brusco, generándole un sobresalto, producto del susto. Incorporándose sobre su cama.

-Hiro?!...Hiro!-

No hubo respuesta. Al filo del miedo, Tyson observaba detenidamente a su alrededor, en un estado de alerta. Sus gotas de sudor caían sigilosamente sobre su frente, su respiración comenzaba agitarse.

-Mierda!...Déjame en paz!...LARGATE!

Como respuesta, una risa risueña e infantil, se oye a ecos en el lugar, a medida que aparecen frente a sus ojos, unas pequeñas manitas, que se aferraban sobre el respaldo de la cama, resaltando con total claridad su palidez.

Sus ojos quedaron totalmente fijos y centrados, ante el extraño suceso. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil y débil. La oleada de terror puro, lo invadió por completo. Abrumando sus sentidos y sus emociones.

Lentamente los brazos del niño, se alzaron, a medida que levantaba su cuerpo, hacia la cama del peliazul. Los rayos del atardecer, realzaron notoriamente, su desmechado cabello rojizo. Sin dejar de reírse, el pequeño Brooklyn, se sienta sobre la cama de Tyson, con la cabeza baja, notándose su semblante sonrisa maquiavélica. Ocultando entre sus cabellos, sus ojos.

-h..hiro…ayúdame…hiro- decía por debajo, Tyson. Aterrorizado.

Su risa se sede, bruscamente, dejando en total silencio sepulcral, por un momento. Sin dejar de sonreír, Brooklyn alza lentamente su dedo índice, hacia sus labios, como gesto de pedir silencio.

En ese lapso, Tyson agitado por su fiebre. Despoja su estado de miedo paranoico, comenzando a regocijarse nuevamente por su cólera y valor. Su tolerancia ya había alcanzado sus límites.

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?! LARGATE! LARGATE!-

Su sonrisa inmediatamente desaparece de sus labios, y finalmente alza su mirada. Sus ojos no eran del mismo color, habían cambiado, eran rojos, y en él derramaban lágrimas de sangre.

-oh, mierda…HIRO!-

El niño vuelve a sonreír, y sorpresivamente se abalanza bruscamente sobre Tyson, atravesando su cuerpo. De manera inmediata el peliazul pierde la razón, tumbándose nuevamente sobre su cama.

* * *

-no puede ser...mierda- masculló por debajo el ruso, al momento de despertarse en ese extraño lugar.

Sentado en una silla de madera, los reflectores que alumbraban ante él, le impedían tener una visión clara del lugar. Alza sus brazos, cubriéndose sus ojos, de los fuertes destellos. Por lo poco que pudo visualizar, frente a él había una cámara grabadora reposada sobre su trípode, que emitía diminuta lucecita roja.

Notó, que su vestimenta no era la misma, que tuvo antes de irse a dormir. Lucía unos pantalones y una remera, completamente holgados, ambos del mismo color. De cierto modo le hizo parecer, que lo que tenía puesto, eran esas clases de pijamas que solo se utilizaban en las clínicas.

Al incorporarse de la silla, una extraña fuerza lo invade, reteniendo sus movimientos. Baja la mirada, observa sus pies descalzos, totalmente inmóviles, por más que su propia mente gestione y ordene aquellos impulsos, en todo su cuerpo, no emitía ningún impulso. Se sentía como una estatua, en medio de la intemperie nocturna de un cementerio. Su cólera se adueña de sus emociones, al tratar de tomar el control de su propio cuerpo. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, aquella fuerza era superior. Inmediatamente supuso que esto era obra de…

-Hola Kai, acaso tienes prisa-

Su voz resonó en la habitación, de manera tan siniestra y tétrica, que hizo que apareciera bruscamente ese vuelco pasmódico y escalofriante en su interior, producto del susto. Aquella sensación lo puso inmediatamente en alerta.

Bruscamente alza sus ojos, tratando de visualizar la presencia del pelirrojo. Sus nervios se acompañaban al ritmo acelerante de sus propias pulsaciones, a medida que su cólera reaparece en él.

Con el ceño fruncido, finalmente logra ver, apenas una figura, que se interpone con el destello de los reflectores. No podía ver su rostro, su sombra, aquella oscuridad que contornaba su cuerpo, le dificultaba su visión. La desventaja que se encontraba frente su peor pesadilla, hacía que su propia cólera predominara más en sus emociones. Con la cabeza baja y la mirada oculta entre sus mechas grises, el ruso sin poder contenerse más le pregunta:

- ahora…que vas hacerme en este ridículo circo? Mas torturas?

- jumjumjum-

A medida que su risa se prolongaba. Con pasos sigilos y silenciosos, se iba acercando al ruso, ubicándose a escasos centímetro frente al él. En ese lapso, el ruso nunca alzo su mirada, y mucho menos, cuando vio sus pies descalzos, a razón que sabía que el pelirrojo se encontraba frente suyo. Mordiéndose más y más su labio inferior, Kai seguía regocijándose en su cólera, tanto así que desprendían y caían líneas de sangre sobre su mentón.

Brooklyn, con su mirada oculta entre sus mechas rojizas, esboza una sutil sonrisa maliciosa, ante su víctima. De cierto modo le gustaba verlo en situación, pero aun no le aportaba ese placer…no era suficiente.

-Tranquilo Kai no pretendo hacerte nada…al contrario te tengo una sorpresa-

-Sos un enfermo de mier..-

Sin poder terminar sus palabras, el pelirrojo alza su dedo índice posándolo en los labios del ruso. Para Kai ese tacto lo sintió tan frio y espectral, tanto que le erizo todo su cuerpo. Pero lo peor fue ver sus expectantes ojos celestes totalmente fijos y llenos de un frenesí paranoico.

-shhhhh cuáles son tus limites emocionales kai?...hasta donde eres capaz de proteger a alguien?...o mejor dicho eres capaz de sobrellevar un sentimiento más allá de tus expectativas por alguien? Donde hora por hora, día tras día este auge emocional controla tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu alma serias capas de sobrellevarlo?...RESPONDEME!

Tras oír su grito, los pocos objetos que yacían en el cuarto fueron alzados por su extraña fuerza psíquica al aire y violentamente estrecharon contras las paredes, haciéndose añicos. Los reflectores al estrepitarse al suelo emitían entrecortado su poco resplandor, dejándolo a ambos entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Con cierto asombro ante las palabras del pelirrojo, kai observaba detenidamente su rostro, consumido por su propia locura. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, toda su expresión realzaba en el más recóndito de su odio.

-que eres capaz? Hasta donde lo sobrellevarías?...quizás nunca lo entiendas, después de todo causaste vos…disfruta de la sorpresa que te he preparado, porque esto recién empieza.

Tras terminar sus palabras, inmediatamente el pelirrojo tintineo de los reflectores desaparece del cuarto, sin dejar rastro alguno. Dejando al ruso en la intemperie, entre la luz y la oscuridad.

_(fin del capitulo 7)_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Hasta la proxima n.n~ _


End file.
